Not Another High School Fic!
by euphoria6a
Summary: The KH cast are in High School, and rebel against their principal Sephiroth. Summary inside. Sokai, Namixas, etc. A bunch of crazy stuff. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Before School

Author's Note: Okay, here is the full summary. Sephiroth is the principal of Dark Angel High School. He plans to make the most dull year of every student, focusing on schoolwork and torture. But the KH cast rebel against him, making one helluva school year. Multiple pairings and no yaoi.

Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts. The day I do is when I get an A in math on my report card...which is impossible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Theme Song. I know it's corny, but I couldn't resist!)

_Dark Angel High is one fucking stupid school_

_But the KH cast plan to make it cool_

_While all the girls are forced to wear plaid skirts_

_All the boys are a bunch of flirts_

_Sneaking off to parties in the night_

_Truth and dare and pillow fights_

_Cheerleaders, posers, rockers, jocks_

_I hope this fic rocks your socks!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi's PoV**

Dark Angel High-ugh, where do I start? This school is such a drag. The bathrooms are dirty as hell, the lunch lady grabs things from the floor and serves it to us as lunch, and all the teachers look like nerds! Oh my gosh, how can me-Kairi Morishita, one of the captains of my cheerleading squad-end up in such a drag like this! Uhg, I can't believe my mom had to see the pamphlet! I had to be dragged to this dope to check it out-and it sucks! Even Namine, who is the second captain of our cheerleading squad, doesn't like this school!

Crap, now I'm moving there tomorrow! I hope Namine is my dorm partner. She's the only girl I know so far...but then there was this guy. He was hot. Oh, I remember. Spiky brown hair, blue eyes, I think he and his blonde cutie were captains of the football team. Namine really liked that blonde guy, but the brownie was HOT! Yeah, I remember him...

_Flashback(Normal PoV)_

_"Kairi, I think he likes you." Namine said while pointing at this hot guy in a red tee. Kairi looked at him, who whispered while pointing at her. Kairi blushed and winked at him._

_"I could say the same thing about that blondie, Nam. He keeps pointing at you!" Kairi whispered to Namine who was too busy flirting with him._

_End of Flashback(Now Kairi's PoV)_

Well, I wonder if we'll be seeing him again. Anyways, I'm just packing my clothing for school. Let's see. Skirt. Check. Tank Top. Check. Thong. H-Hey...how did that get in there? He...he...check.

"KAIRI!" My mom yelled from downstairs. What does she want now!

"What is it!" I yelled back while preparing emergency items.

"NAMINE IS HERE!" I heard her yell at the top of her lungs. I quickly ran downstairs and saw Namine, who wore a yellow tank top with a baby blue skirt with white flip-flops. I smiled.

"Hey Nam!" I said, happy to see one of my friends. "So did ya finish packing?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, why do you need help in your packing?" She asked me. I just shrugged.

"Nah, the butler will take care of that. C'mon, let's go shopping." I said with a bored tone. Namine smiled and looked through her purse, hoping to find spare munny. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I am filthy rich. My mom is a famous supermodel while my dad films movies. And Namine's mom is a fashion designer while her dad is a famous actor. Both of our families are buddies, so that is how me and Nam met. My mom models Namine's mom's clothing, and my dad filmed a movie starring Namine's dad.

"I got 5,000 munny. I guess back to school shopping would be fun!" Namine said in a cheery voice. So we both rode in my limo towards the mall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, how does this look?" Namine asked, while holding a new pair of jeans and a slogan shirt. I gave her a thumbs up, and she put it in a pile of clothing that she planned to buy. I sighed and looked throughout that store, not finding much, expect a few shirts, jeans, and skirts. So me and her just decided to pay at the cash register.

"Hello there! Would you like a free t-shirt?" Asked the emerald eyed woman. I shook my head.

"No thanks." I replied. The woman smiled.

"Okay then, just lemme put this in a bag... wow, you sure love shopping!" She said in a sweet voice, while struggling to put the clothing in the bags. I smiled. "Can I interest you ladies in a Membership card?" She asked while rubbing her hand through her long, brown braided hair.

"No thanks, maybe some other time." Namine replied sweetly. The lady smiled. I read her name tag. Aeris.

"Okay then, have a nice day!" She exclaimed, and Namine and I grabbed our bags and walked out of the store. We walked towards the limo and were on our way towards my mansion.

"So...do you plan to see that blondie kid, Nam?" I asked her. She quickly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Man, he's hot!" She giggled, thinking about him. I dozed off, thinking about that cobalt eyed guy with chocolate brown hair. "Kai, what about the brunette?" She asked me, with a curious look on her face.

"Hm. Oh, well, I dunno if he really is gonna be there, but I hope to see him soon!" I replied in a cheerful voice, remembering how he would always give me that seductive look. Before we knew it, we arrived home.

"HI NAMINE! HI KAIRI!" A voice yelled out. Kairi and I were suprised. We looked ahead and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes, with an orange tee, khakis, and orange converse.

"Olette!" I yelled, running up to my other friend and giving her a friendly hug. Olette is one of my best friends, next to Namine, and she was known for being such a sweet girl. "So how have ya been?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"I've been okay. Can't complain." She said with a bored tone. "Besides, I'm starting school tomorrow. Sonewhere called...Dark Angel High, I think." She said. I quickly smiled and screamed.

"Nam and me are going there too!" I exclaimed, the three of us screaming and hugging.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, no way! You're going to that school, too!" A blonde haired boy asked.

"Sucks, huh? Thast school has no freakin' football team!" Replied a guy with chocolate brown hair. the blonde laughed.

"Well, at least we'll get to see those hotties, eh Sora?" The cerulean eyed kid asked. Sora smiled.

"Roxas, you seem to be attached to that blonde chick. I, however, have my eyes on miss red." Sora said seductively. Roxas jokingly hit his best friend on the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Okay, I know that this first chapter is so crappy, but I promise that the following chapters will be really good. Next chapter is when everyone starts their first day at Dark Angel High. Pretty exciting stuff will happen, and Aerith, if you remember, is the clerk at the mall, has an important role here, okay? Well, leave a review, and I will update this. It's not as boring as it seems!**


	2. Dark Angel High

Author's Note: I'm back with another chappy! Okay, I hope this one has exciting stuff! Well, here goes, and hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi's PoV**

After Namine and Olette left, I emptied my shopping bags and stuffed the new clothing along with the old ones. I went inside my bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my nightly cleanser. I slipped on some yellow short shorts and an orange tee, right before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we start school tomorrow." Roxas said in a lazy tone, sitting in a weird position while flipping through channels. "Isn't that a bummer." He blurted out. Sora had on a white tee and black shorts and crawled into bed, trying to get some sleep.

"G'night, Roxie." He teased.

"G'night, Sory-poo." Roxas teased back, snickering while Sora threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" Roxas complained, throwing the pillow back at him. Sora just laughed.

"Man, it sucks, knowing that vacation is over." Sora mumbled, with his arms behind his head, and looked up at the wall. Roxas turned off the TV and layed down in the bed opposite from Sora.

"Yeah...but I still think that the hot blondie will be there." Roxas said, thinking about her. Sora thought about the auburn haired girl, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back 2 Kairi's PoV**

My alarm rang. I woke up, looking around my room. I turned off the alarm, and grabbed a spare towel to take a shower. I walked in, turning on the shower(a/n: that thingy on the top where water sprizzles out), got prepared for the shower...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I put on my undergarments (a/n: thong cough cough Kairi is a prep, that's why...) and put on the ridiculous plaid skirt, that was so unbelievably short. Next, my white button-up collared shirt, which came with a blue tie, the same color as my skirt. Lastly, I put on my blue socks that reached to my knees, and some white sneakers that looked so cute. I grabbed my case and my little purse, and dragged it downstairs, where my mom prepared breakfast.

"Honey, would you like some waffles?" She asked me, with a big smile on her face. Wow...my mom cooking. What are the odds of that. I looked over at the burnt waffles. She tried her best to make breakfast...but she failed.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll have some Speacial K when I get to my new school." I said, quickly running back and forth, putting all my stuff in the limo. My mom just shrugged and went back to the kitchen. I just ran out the door(a/n: ya know how those preppy girls run with their super tiny steps, and they look like they are jumping. Imagine Kairi doing that.) and quickly got in the front seat of the limo, and I was on my way to this new crappy school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's PoV**

Roxas and I grabbed our stuff and tossed it in the backseat of my car. Man, I feel so embarassed, wearing jeans, a collared shirt with a tie, and some sneakers. It's really gay. Oh well, I go down, Roxas does too.

"Sora! C'mon, you retard, we're meeting with Hayner!" Roxas yelled. I rolled my eyes at him and got in the Driver's Seat.

"So, ready to go?" I asked him. He just shrugged and listened to his iPod. I drove off, leaving my mom and my little sister alone, and looked out the window to see a bunch of stores, malls, and night clubs. Stopping at the red light, I looked at my left to see a big ass limo. "Damn!" I said in a ghetto voice. I got Roxas's attention. "I wonder who is riding that shit." I said, continuing my ghetto tone. Roxas laughed.

"Man, you sound so ghetto!" Roxas complained, hitting my arm. I hit him back, but still, I got curious and rode a bit forward, so that I could see who was sitting in the front seat along with the driver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi's PoV**

I was listening to Kingdom Hearts 95.3, singing along to a song called _"My Sanctuary"_ (LOVE THAT SONG! SOMEONE NEEDS 2 TELL ME HOW TO DOWNLOAD IT 4 YOUR iPod.) until I heard the strange voice of a guy...talking ghetto? I laughed. Man, this guy is weird. But then I looked over again, and saw that the guy's car was right next to mine.

Looking at the driver, I saw spiky brown hair, but the guy turned over, and for a split second he saw my face. I saw his too, blue eyes, and it hit me...that was the guy I was flirting with yesterday! I looked at the radio, hoping he would look away. I raised the window so he could not see my face, and looked through the tinted window, and saw his face. OH...MY...GOSH!

He tried to look at me, but couldn't since the tinted window wuld only let him see a bit of me, but not my face. Gish, he's hot. Should I say something?

My head battled with me for a couple of seconds, until I took a deep breath, and lowered the window. Looking over, he was gone.

"Where is he!" I blurted out, in result of my driver giving me a weird look. I blushed and just pretended to listen to the music.

_My fears_

_My lies_

_Melt away..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's PoV**

That girl looked so familiar. Her auburn bangs covered her eyes, so all I saw was her nose and lips. She turned away, like if she had something to hide. Oh well. I had to go leave since the light turned green, so I quickly drove off, leaving them behind.

"Sora, are we almost there? I need to piss!" Roxas complained. I gave him a weird look and laughed.

"Okay, since you need to whiz, I'll drive super slow." I teased, driving at an incredible slow pace. Roxas just bit his lip hard and hit me.

"You jackass!" He looked like he wanted to cry. I just continued riding slowly, until I saw the baby look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and drove at an incredibly fast pace, and before I knew it, the brand new school was right there in front of me. I quickly looked at it. The entrance had grey walls, and it seemed so gloomy. Chains everywhere, it reminded me of a prison. And in big black letters- **Dark Angel High School**. The school seemed so...emo. Like so depressed. Well, it's better than a pink and preppy school.

Roxas and I grabbed our bags and entered the school, where a bunch of kids either talked with their friends or were depressing over a bunch of things. I gave everyone a weird look, and soon, we found our room, which was right next to the girl's rooms.

"Oh sweet!" I said, looking at girls coming to and fro from their rooms and the showers. "Hey Roxas, we-" I turned over to see him missing. "Oh well." I shrugged and walked towards my new dorm room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal PoV**

Roxas ran as fast as he could towards the bathrooms, which were far away. Too bad, there was one beside his dorm room. Well, he ran towards the bathroom so fast, that he did not notice he tackled someone by accident, falling along with that person.

"Ow!" He complained, eyes closed and feeling stinging in his arms. But he felt himself on top of something. Slowly opening his eyes, he found a pair of baby blue eyes. Little did he know he tackled a blonde girl. "Ah!" He screamed, quickly getting up, and offering the young teen help. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized, brushing the dirt off his jeans, until he saw her, and noticed that she was the girl he flirted with yesterday.

"Oh, no, it's o-okay." The girl stuttered, and she also remembered him. Namine blushed. They both stared at each other, for what seemed like an eternity, until a voice yelled,

"NAMINE!" Kairi yelled, calling after her friend. Namine quickly looked over to see her violet-eyed friend waving at her. Namine looked back at the cerulean eyed teen and smiled.

"Uh, I-I gotta go." She stuttered once more. Roxas smiled nervously.

"Yeah, me too...the tank is full." He said, holding on his precious manhood. Namine giggled.

"I understand. Well, see ya." She winked seductively, and walked away. Roxas died. _Oh my gosh, she's hot!_ He thought, but quickly ran towards the bathrooms, emptying the tank. _Ah...sweet relief_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Namine's PoV**

"Namine, who were you flirting with?" Kairi asked, hoping to tease me.

"Um, remember those guys we met earlier?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well...that's the blond guy." I told her, feeling my face turn red. A big grin came across her face.

"NAMINE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Kairi chanted, skipping circles around me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"We only met for 1 day!" I protested, with my hands on my hips. "Besides, we should be preparing our dorm room." I reminded her. Kairi shrugged.

"I payed my limo driver to do it. Now c'mon, our principal is calling all of us for an announcement!" She told me, while tugging my arm. I quickly followed her to the center of the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi's PoV**

Namine and I joined a group of other kids who stood in a circle, looking up at our new principal, who had long, silver hair and green eyes. He dressed in black and gray, and had an evil smirk on his face. He looked like trouble.

"Kairi, look!" Namine suddenly yelled, tugging my arm continuously. I looked over to see that blond kid she just bumped into this morning. But next to him stood that guy-the blue eyed dude, the one who I saw driving his car in the ghetto tone. His hair was spiky, just like the last time I saw him. I flashed him a small smile, but got scared when I heard the scary voice of our principal.

"Greetings, new students, to my brand new high school! I hope to teach you all the values of learning! I expect all of yu to work hard, and follow my orders. And now to present your teachers. Since all of you are magnet students, you will have the same teachers. For History, Mr. Strife!"

Our principal pointed to a handsome man in his twenties, with dark blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Just like the hot blondie crushing on Namine.

"Next, your English teacher, Miss Gainsborough!" He pointed at a chestnut haired woman with emerald eyes. She looked so familiar. And then it hit me.

"Namine!" I whispered loudly to her, but she was too busy flirting...again! I hit her head, and that got her attention.

"Owie!" She said in a baby voice, rubbing her head. I smirked.

"Remember her!" I asked, pointing to the English teacher. She examined her. Then she shook her head. I roled my eyes. "It's the clerk lady we saw yesterday!" I whispered loudly, shushed by some students. "You shut up!" I snapped at them, and they quickly looked back, with a scared look in their eyes.

"The clerk lady? Oh, HER!" Namne remembered. She quickly observed her. "But...she has big coke bottly glasses." Namine said. I looked back at her and noticed the same. And her hair was not as pretty as yesterday. It was in a messy bun. I looked away in disgust.

"And for math, will be Miss Lockheart. Science will be Miss Heartily. P.E. will be Mr. Leonhart. And you will have an optional teacher for your elective. So in a couple of mintues, school will begin, so get ready!" He warned us.

I quickly looked to see who was first on my schedule. My first teacher was Miss Heartily, for science. I looked at her, and she had jet black hair and eyes. Quite pretty, she seemed nice. I looked over at Namine's schedule-she had the same classes as me! I smiled, happy to know that my best friend and I had the same classes for the whole year!

"Namine, we have the same classes!" I cheered, but had to hit her head, since she seemed to busy staring at Mr. Strife Jr(aka that blondie cutie). When she finally listened, she jumped in joy and hugged me. Soon, the bell rang.

"Class has begun!" The principal said in a big scary voice. The magnet kids ran everywhere, looking for their classes. Together, Namine and I walked towards our class.

"Do you think that those two will be in our class?" She asked me. I shrugged, but turned around to see them, pointing at Namine. I smirked, and turned to Namine.

"Oh, they just might." I said in a sly voice, as we hurried towards our class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: **Well, that is the end of the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. I hope to get a lot of reviews! Review or else...I WILL STEAL ALL YOUR TACOS! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (explodes)**

**Kairi-Please review! I need to know how well I looked! (starts posong in front of camera)**

**Sora- Well, Euphoria6A hopes to get around 5 or more reviews. She needs your support to continue this!**

**Namine-Or she will steal your tacos!**

**Roxas- Yeah...uhh...hey, why don't I have anything to say? Aw, what the hell!**

**(Roxas starts dancing)**

**Roxas-ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

**(does banana dance)**


	3. First Day of School Part 1

Author's Note: People! People! Sorry for taking a while 4 updating this! I had no inspiration, but seeing all u wonderful reviewers and your awesome reviews, I will continue! Oh, and just ta let ya readers noe:

**I have nothing against preps.**

Sorry if it insulted anybody, but I thought since Kairi and Namine are cheerleaders, why not just make them preps? Once again, I apologize, so let's just continue, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...it takes **smart** people to make such a wonderful game like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine and I walked towards their first period class, wihch is Biology(**yeah, i know i said science in the last chapter, but I dunno about this stuff, so just let it slide, please!) **with Miss Heartily. She had ebony hair with black eyes and had a really sweet smile. She wore a blue shirt with some jeans and boots. We both sat down at the back of the class, where not a lot of people were. And it was good that we stayed away form the others. Other than the magnet students, which is us, the other kids looked so depressed, so emo, that the kids looked like they want to commit suicide. Namine and I stayed away form them, so at the back, we passed notes and such.

"Good Morning class!" Said Miss Heartily in a sweet voice and and a big smile.

"Good Morning Miss Heartily!" The class said in unison. Everyone sat back down in their seats and the teacher ramained standing up.

"I will be your science teacher for the rest of the school year. Today, won't do much, I would just like to give you the list of the supplies that you will be needing." She stated, still smiling as if she had received $1,000,000.

"Take out a sheet of paper and a pen, and write down these items." She said, grabbing her chalk and writing down the supplies on the board. "Okay, I will be in charge of giving you your textbooks, but always bring a pen, because I do not accept lead in this class." She said, writing down _pen_ on the board. "Bring a binder, a ruler, paper, and crayons. That is all you will be needing." She finished, sitting down on her desk and putting her glasses on.

I wrote down all the supplies, when all of a sudden, I forgot. _I thought the blondie and brownie were coming to this class. If they followed us, where are they?_ I thought to myself, ignoring the lecture that Miss Heartily gave us on class rules and such. Since the day was shortened, we got out of class pretty quick, and I looked at my schedule, realizing that my homeroom teacher was Mr. Wallace. I looked over at Namine's paper, and saw she had Mr. Highwind.

"Okay, well, c'ya later Namine." I said, giving my friend a hug. She smiled, and we both went our separate ways. My class was pretty far from Miss Heartily's class, but I got there in 1 minute. I walked in, seeing even more depressed kids, and made my way to the back, when all of a sudden, I saw the brunette kid from yesterday. I froze.

_Oh...my...gosh...there is no way I am gonna sit next to him!_

I made my way towards the front of the class, when all of a sudden, I bumped into a **BIG** man wearing formal clothing and with an angry look on his face.

"Sit down, little girl, class is starting!" He said in a somewhat funny voice. I looked around, and saw a seat in the front occupied, but some rocker girl took it from me. I glared at her, not knowing where to sit. I looked at the brown haired boy, who was too busy reading a comic book.

"Young lady, go sit in the back by Mr. Tsukamato in the back there." Mr. Wallace pointed at the seat next to...that kid! On great, now whats next for me? When the teacher called out his name, it got his attention, looking at me and the teacher. I blushed, feeling like a fool standing in front of the class like a new kid. Slowly, I made my way towards the back, not making contact with him and looking down at my sneakers. I took a deep breath and sat beside him, looking straight down at my knees.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He said, sticking his hand out to shake hands with me. I smiled and nervously shook his hand. Sora. What a cute name. What the hell, more like what a cute guy! He had really gorgeous cobalt eyes and a cheesy smile that made him look so adorable!

"H-Hi I'm K-Kairi." I said to him softly. Damn, I stutter too much! I wonder if he remembers me from yesterday. But I'm not gonna ask him! No, no, no...make HIM do the first move...

"So I guess we have the same teacher for the year." Sora said, doing one of his chessy grins that made me giggle in my head.

"Um...y-yeah." I kept on stuttering, that I wanted to hit myself in my head. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Mr. Wallace.

"Okay, ya little future McDonald's Janitors, you better follow my rules when you in my class! Clear?" He asked, in his scruffy voice.

"Clear!" The students said, in a soldier like tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Namine's PoV(when she first arrived in her classroom)**

My homeroom teacher was a old man with blonde hair and held a cigarrete. He dressed in raggy clothing and coughed a lot when a kid would ask him something. I sat in a seat to his left in the back, with one chair to my side. I put my book bag there and looked around to see a bunch of kids with dark circles under their eyes and pale faces. But I shrugged it off and listened to my iPod until the scruffy voice of Mr. Highwind scared me.

"Mr. Tashiro, you're late again!" Go sit by the little blondie over there!" He said while pointing at me. Thankfully, my hair was covering the earphones, but still...THAT KID IS GONNA SIT NEXT TO ME! I began to sweat, and saw him. He looked back at me and smiled. He knows me. Damn, I flirted with him for two days, he has to do something! He came closer and closer, and I heard his Vans stomping on the ground. I looked down at my iPod. The song _"One, Two Step"_ was now playing, and I quickly stared at it, hoping he would not make contact with me. But like the idiot I am, I looked at my right, seeing him standing up, looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I blurted out, but not in a mean way.

"Is this your bag?" He asked, holding the bag that I left in the chair. I blushed and giggled nervously.

"S-sorry." I said, grabbing the bookbag he held and put it in my lap. I continued looking at my iPod, the song still not being over. I was soon interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw the blonde kid looking through his backpack. Behind me stood the teacher, tapping his foot.

"Young lady(cough), no music in class!" He yelled, snatching my iPod, and dumping it on his desk. I felt my face burn and my forehead sweat. The kids snickered at me, but I just flicked them off, and that shut them up. Meanwhile, the blue eyed guy was looking at me, smiling at me. I turned over to him and smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I stared into his eyes, and realized that they were cerulean. So beautiful.

"Namine." I said my name in a weird tone, and punished myself in my head. "What about you?" I asked him. Man, did I feel stupid.

"Roxas." He replied softly, still looking at me. I smiled, but this time, I showed my teeth. I felt dorky, but I let it slide, and looked at the teacher, who gve us a nasty look. But we just laughed and looked through our agenda book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi's PoV**

After homeroom, I said bye to Sora, and walked towards my class, wich was P.E. with Mr. Leonhart. I had to meet up with Namine at the gym, since we both had the same class. Suddenly I dropped my pen and went to go pick it up, when my hand landed on top of another. I looked up to see a pair of cobalt eyes. Sora!

"Ahhh!" I screamed a little loud, quickly standing up. Sora laughed and stood up, handing me my silver pen. "Thanks." I said quickly and tried to walk as fast as I could until a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and it was Sora again.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me, with a grin on his face.

"P.E. with Mr.Leonhart. You?" I asked, with more confidence in my voice.

"The same. Hey, wanna walk together?" He asked me, giving me a cheesy smile. I got so scared that I froze, but I found myself nodding. So we both walked towards the gym, waiting for Namine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching there, Sora and I found a bunch of other kids. I saw Namine and that kid chatting with each other. Hmm...now I can make fun of Namine tonight. An evil grin came upon my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, giving me a weird look. I blushed a little and just shook my head. The two of us walked towards Namine and his friend,and greeted them.

"Hey Namine!" I said in a happy voice. She smiled, but looked over at Sora, who stood behind me. :Don't worry, I'm friends with him. So, what's up with you and little blondie? Are ya two going out yet!" I teased her. Namine gave me an embarassed look.

"His name is Roxas and he is standing right behind you." Namine said. I turned around, seeing the embarassed look on his face. I blushed and greeted him.

"Hi! I'm Kairi. So I see ya met Namine." I said in a cheery voice.

"I see you met Sora." He replied simply. I just stared at him in a weird way, and was shocked by hearing a whistle.

"Okay, kids, sit down in those benches, and listen to me for instructions!" He boomed, and right away, we sat down in the benches. Namine and I sat in front of Sora and Roxas, who sat in the very back.

"My name is Mr.Leonhart, and I will be your P.E. teacher for the whole year. During your year, you will all be given a pair of P.E. clothes. Girls will wear this!" He yelled, holding some black short shorts and a white tee. I giggled-holding those made him look like a child molester...

"And boys will wear this!" He yelled, holding up a big tee with some shorts that reach to the knees. Same color, but girls have more _revealing_ clothing.

"Now I want ya to pay attention in my class...or you will get an F!" He yelled once more, making the girls gasp. I looked at him, in black shorts, grey shirt, and blue sneakers with some pretty high socks. He seemed like such a dork. Well, after the whole P.E. thing, it was finally lunch time...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, hope ya enjoyed it. I know nothing interesting happened, but the fun and romance should begin in a couple of chapters. Please leave a review-I need around 10 or even more! i dunno, I just want your opinion. It makes me inspired! And don't forget to check out any other stories that I have! Well, thanks to all you reviewers! **

**I LUV YA ALL!**

**Kairi: I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Sora: No...you love ME! SORA THE SUPER-KID!**

**Namine: And I love Roxas!**

**Roxas: And I love cookies!**

**Me: And I would love...FOR YOU TO SHUT UP WHILE I AM SPEAKING!**

**All: Sheesh...attitude.**

**Me: Sorry, but anyways, just review, and I will update A.S.A.P. Okay, bye bye!**

**Euphy6A...and her cast of dorks...nah just kiddin' I love u all...**

**Sora: Well, I don't luv ya...**

**Me: Shut up!**


	4. First Day of School Part 2

Author's Note: Okay, I updated. Please enjoy, and I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting. I need inspiration, so that is why you MUST REVIEW! Okay, sorry, just really need ta be inspired. Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, so just read and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Namine's PoV**

Well, the classes are freaky so far, so let's hope for the best in my other classes. Kairi and I decided to try out their food. Hoping it would be good, we stood in line, looking about the other students, who barely made a peep. When we got to the food place thingy, the first thing I saw was a burger.

_This looks good, _I thought. I reached for the burger until I swear- I saw something move inside it. I jumped in fear, and the students in front and behind me gave me a weird look. I just showed my fist and decided to skip the burger. Next was nachos.

_Maybe I'll just get these_, I thought, when I smelled rotten cheese nearby. Holding my breath, I looked over and saw it was the dip for the nachos. I felt like throwing up, so I ran towards the pizza...pizza. Okay, the pizza better be good, or I'm skipping lunch! I grabbed the pizza, diet coke, and an apple and ran out the door. Seconds later, Kairi came out.

"Wow, Namine, what was that all about?" She asked me, giving me a weird look. I shook my head and looked down to see what she had gotten for lunch...HOLY CRAP, IT WAS A CLEAN AND NORMAL SALAD!

"K-kairi...where did you get that salad?" I asked her, shocked to have missed that. Kairi giggled.

"Where else? The lunch room, silly, now let's sit away form all these losers!" Kairi said, walking towards the tables with umbrellas. Some kids heard the "loser" comment and hissed at her. Lucky for her, she didn't notice.

Well, I walked with her towards the outer part, until a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Roxas, smiling.Oh god, he is hot!

"Hey Namine." He said in his normal voice. I stared at him, his creamy skin(just making something up), sexy, messy hair, gorgeous eyes...Namine! Snap out of it! He's looking at you weirdly.

"Uh...hi there, Roxas." I said in a flirty voice. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You and Kairi wanna sit with us?" He asked, showing me two empty seats- one next to him and the other next to Sora. I smiled at him, when Kairi came into the picture.

"Namine, c'mon!" She whined, not realizing that Sora had been looking at her. To tease her, I did something that would sorta embarass her.

"HI SORA!" I yelled out loud. Kairi froze. She looked behind me and saw Sora sitting there, waving hi at Kairi. Kairi blushed like crazy and smiled. "Um, thanks a bunch Roxas, we would love to sit next to you." I said in a flirty tone. I sat next to him, putting my bookbag on the table and staring down at my lunch. I look at everyone, Roxas and Sora eating their burgers, and Kairi eating her salad. I looked down at my pizza, and poked it with my fork, but it was filled with grease. THAT is gonna go straight to my thighs.

"Namine, what's the matter? Aren't you gonna eat?" Sora asked me, while shoving all his food down his throat. I just chuckled, and looked at Kairi, who enjoyed a crisp salad, and Roxas ate peacefully. I pushed the tray away from me and just grabbed some gum from my bag.

"Namine, if ya want to, I'll eat that for you." Sora said, pointing at my pizza.

"Go ahead." I said, and gave him my "pizza." Sora shoved it down his throat and finished it in around 10 seconds. I just look at Kairi, who is too busy staring at Sora. I turn to my left and see Roxas smiling at me. I smile back, but then get a phone call. My ringtone, _Everytime We Touch_ began playing.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast..._

I read the caller ID. Olette.

"Hello?" I answer my phone. I can see Sora snickering at my ring tone and I just stick my tongue out.

"Hey, Namine, it's me! Are you sure you're in the same school as me? I haven't seen you two." She said. I responded:

"Well, yeah I'm here. Are you in the magnet program?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Hm, I dunno, we might have the same classes later on." She said simply. "Well, I'll call you back. A teacher is coming nearby. Well, see ya." She said and hung up.

"Namine, who was that?" Kairi asked, taking a sip of her diet coke.

"It's Olette." I said in a simple voice. "She's in here somewhere, I just dunno where." I stated simply, chewing my gum and feeling the minty goodness in my mouth. Before we knew it, the bell rang.

"Damn, I gotta go with Miss Lockheart next!" Sora whined. Kairi immedietly smiled and looked at Sora.

"M-Me too!" She exclaimed, looking like a little kid getting 500 lbs. of sugar. "Wanna walk together?" She looked at him. He smiled and nodded. "Great! See ya guys later!" Kairi said, dragging Sora to their math class, leaving me and Roxas by ourselves.

"What class do you have?" He asked me. I looked at my schedule.

"Miss Gainsborough. What about you?" I asked him.

"The same." He replied in a simple tone. I got a big smile, and soon, we both made our way towards English class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's PoV**

"Sora, where do ya wanna sit?" Kairi asked me in her usual voice. I just shrugged, as long as I sit next to her. Kairi is very beautiful, but she acts like she never knew me. How could she forget about all those winks and signals she gave me? Well, maybe she is too shy. And I can't blame her. I sat next to her, since she is the only person that I have ever spoken to so far, besides Namine.

I sat by her, she would smile a lot. I like a girl with a pretty smile, and Kairi smiled like everyday was Christmas. I put my black Jansport on the floor and looked around. This school is filled with a bunch of emo people(I have nothing against goths or emo people), and it kinda creeped me out. Finally, the bell rang, and our teacher came in.

Miss Lockheart dressed in clothing that kinds showed herself too much, if ya know what I mean. She had long, black hair and crimson eyes. Her black heels made a loud noise as she walked in the classroom.

"Hello, I'm Miss Lockheart, and I will be teaching you math for the enitre year. I give out homework every night, and collect it to make sure you understand what you are doing." She said, looking around the room. I looked at Kairi, who looked at her nails, which were done in pink. Too girly, but I didn't mind.

"Okay, I will need you all to copy down these problems on your notebook, and solve them." She stated, and started to type on her computer. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Kairi, who still looked at her nails. I did not understand what to do, so I just wrote the first thing came into my mind and left my paper be. I then pulled out my PSP and began playing. Kairi looked over my left shoulder out of curiousity.

"Did ya get the work?" She asked me, her beautiful violet eyes staring into mine.

"No, I just put whatever came through my mind." I said. She giggled.

"You wanna copy?" She asked, giving me her classwork. I smiled and thanked her, writing on a new sheet of paper and copying the answers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas's PoV**

Namine and I had to go to Miss Gainsborough's class, which was a pretty small class. The teacher had on a pair of jeans, brown shirt, and some sneakers. She had her hair in a messy bun, and big coke bottle glasses over her emerald eyes. Quite the nerd, I sat next to Namine, who I only recognized out of all the kids in the class. The classroom was so small, and had not a lot of kids, but I really didn't care. All I could think about was getting school over with and Namine. She is really cute, and I like her, but she acts werid around me. Does she like me?

"Class, I am Miss Gainsborough, and I will be teaching English for the rest of the year. I never give out homework, but I expect you all to get a good grade in my school. During the year, we read books, recite poetry, and if you all cooperate well this year, I will take you all to Barnes and Noble!" She exclaimed the last part, but everyone grew silent. "Anyways, I will like all of you to get these books by the end of the month. We will read them for our first semester." She said, handing out a sheet of paper with two titles. I just shoved the paper in my backpack and looked over at Namine, who tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and yawned.

"Psst. Roxas!" I heard someone call my name. I looked around, trying to find the person who called my name, unitl I recognized the voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi's PoV**

Math was so boring. All we did was non-stop math problems, and we had to do MORE math for homework. I got so sick of it, I pulled out my phone and text-messaged Namine.

_Hey, Namine. So howsit going for you? I'm stuck doing these stupid problems, and I'm bored as hell! Write back! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Namine's PoV**

I felt a vibration, and I looked at my phone. A text form Kairi. I read it and texted back:

_Not much. I'm in english with Roxas and the clerk lady we saw at the mall. So howsit wit Sora? xD I know you want to make out with him. Nowz ur perfect chance, since me and Roxas are gone!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kairi's PoV**

Sora looked over my shoulder, wanting to see what I was doing.

"Text messaging." I simply replied, waiting til my phone vibrated. Sora continued looking over my shoulder, until I got a mseeage. Reading it, I quickly hid it from Sora.

"What does it say?" He asked me. I deleted the message and just laughed nervously.

"N-Nothing! OH look! A monkey!" I whispered loudly, pointing at some random direction. Sora, though hot, was kinda dumb, and looked around, expecting to see the monkey. I texted Namine back as fast as I could.

_Very funny. Wut about Mr. Blondie? You DO have the same classes together!_

I sent it, just before Sora turned around and gave me an angry like look.

"I didn't see a monkey." He said. I smiled and ruffled his hair. Oh, it's so soft!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal PoV(finally!)**

Namine looked over at Roxas, who seemed to be talking to a hazel eyed kid. She just shrugged it off and looked at her message from Kairi. She was about to message when the teacher came nearby, and Namine hid her phone. But Miss Gainsborough had her attention on Roxas and the other boy.

"Roxas, I'll ask you to please stop talking to Hayner!" She said loudly, but still in her soft voice. Roxas just turned around and looked at his bracelet, which had numerous black and white checkers. Miss Gainsborough just walked away, her brown sneakers tapping lightly on the ground. The bell finally rang, and all the kids ran out of room, running towards the next class. Roxas and Sora have computers, while Kairi and Namine went to singing classes. Namine and Roxas parted, saying good-bye. Namine walked towards her class, meeting up with Kairi. Roxas watched her leave and smiled. She did look really pretty, but these uniforms just kill everything. He was checking out Namine, and how she walked gracefully, her long socks hid her nice legs, which bugged Roxas. He really did like Namine, and who knows...they might end up together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's NOte: Well, I hope this was long enough. I will update really fast...I think. PLEASE REVIEW! I need all your support-it inspires me...hehehe. Ahem, just review this, and I will update:D**

**Kairi: Yeah, and you could read about how pretty I am!**

**Me: No Kairi!**

**Kairi: Aww! cires**

**Sora: What about me! I'm pretty, right? bashes eyelashes and models**

**Me: rolls eyes sora, you are not pretty! geez, and I once thought u were cute...**

**Roxas: Ha, Sora! Euphoria6A only likes ME!**

**Me: huggles Roxas**

**Namine: I'm bored! explodes**

**Kairi: Me too explodes**

**Sora: U all suck! jumps into a pool of hungry alligators**

**Roxas: What now?**

**Me: I know! Let's bother Sephiroth!**

**Roxas: The one who kills your sister? **

**Me: Yeah!**

**Sephiroth: What?**

**Me: Die! pokes Sephiroth with poke-stick**

**Sephiroth: aaahhhh!**

**What will happen to Sephiroth? What will happen in the next chapter? Who will appear next? Will I stop asking so many questions? Find out in the next chapter...which I won't update unless you review!**

**everyone randomly explodes**


	5. Riku

Author's Note: I am SO SORRY for taking a while to update! School has been kinda rough, and dealt with writer's block for a bit...sorry :( So I hope that you lovely readers enjoy this chappie!

Oh yeah, and today is my birthday, so my present will be tons of reviews from you readers! LOL, just send a review, and I hope ya like the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any whacky stuff I put here...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine met up with Kairi in front of their next class, which was singing. The two walked in, seeing a few kids, mostly female. The girls took a seat near the front, and looked around, only seeing students talking, posters of famous singers, and a board with a desk. Namine just sat there, taking out some gum.

"Want some?" Namine offered, holding out some Juicy Fruit gum to Kairi. Kairi took the gum, walking towards the trashcan to throw a wrapper, until someone comes up to her. He had aquamarine eyes, silver hair, and wore a grey shirt, dark blue jeans, and white Nikes.

"Hello sexy." He said in a suave tone. Kairi just gave him a weird look. He laughed. "Ha! Girls give me that look all the time!" He said while laughing. Kairi just stared at him weirdly, waiting for him to calm down. He stopped. "I'm Riku." He said, holding out his hand to Kairi. Kairi shook his hand.

"I'm Kairi. Uh, who ARE you?" She asked him.

"I'm a sexy porn model." Riku blurted out, making Kairi scoff. "Nah, I'm kidding...I'm a model for Abercrombie." Riku freaked Kairi out, and he noticed that.

"Cool." Kairi murmered, while looking at Riku's shirt, which read _"I am sexy and you like it."_ Kairi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked her. Kairi just looked at him and shook her head. "Oh okay, so I see you like to sing." He tried to start a conversation.

"Uh, ye-"

RING!

The students ran towards their seats, and in came their teacher, who was pretty tall. She had blonde hair which she kept in a bun. Her eyes were hazel, covered by her glasses. She wore red lipstick, bronze eyeshadow, and her nails were red. She wore a red shirt, with jeans, and black sandals. She seemed pretty mean, and she carried a ruler, which to people, seemed like something she would beat up her students with.

"Good morning, class. I am Ms.Cherry(how ironic, she wears mostly red, and her last name is cherry lol) and I will be teaching you how to improve your vocal cords for the rest of the year. I expect you to listen to a lot of music-"

"YAY!" The class cheered. Ms. Cherry rolled her eyes.

"BUT-you will have to copy down every little detail of the song, like which notes does the singer use in each word!" She boomed, hearing the groaning of students.

"Hey, you chose this class for a reason." She said.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" A random kid yelled out of no where. Ms. Cherry just shushed the kid and walked to her desk, grabbing a clipboard and a pen. "So which singers do you like?" SHe asked.

"50 cent!" A kid yelled out.

"Lil' Kim!" A girl shouted.

"Chingy!" A male voice called. Ms. Cherry got annoyed by how kids only yelled out rap singers(I have nothing against rap!).

"No! How about...the Beatles?" She asked, and only saw everyone groan.

"No, miss! How about Akon!" Riku complained. Ms. Cherry just sighed.

"Fine." Shesaid, writing down the artists that the teens enjoyed. Before she knew it, she had up to more than 20 artists, all either rap, rock, or pop. None country or classic.

"Okay, class, we'll be working on your vocal cords, but now I need you to bring anything you use to listen to music. CD's are welcome as well." She said. The class cheered. Namine looked over at Kairi.

"I'm gonna bring the new CD Loose by Nelly Furtado!" Namine said in a cheery voice. Kairi smiled.

"I'm gonna bring Let Go by Avril Lavigne!" She gushed. The two girls smiled, when Riku popped his head between them.

"And I'm gonna bring sexy pictures of myself!" He said. Kairi took a sniff of his hair- it smelled like girly shampoo.

"Um...okay." Namine said, backing away slowly. Because it was a minimum day, the bell rang, and the students ran out of the classroom, still excited about hearing music. Riku walked up to the girls.

"Hey, I'm in Room 301, and can we be friends, since I really don't know anyone here?" Riku asked in a shy voice. Namine and Kairi nodded.

"Sure." Kairi said. Riku smiled.

"Okay, see ya guys!" He said, running off to a different direction. Namine smiled, thinking about what a day this is turning out to be. Now the only thing they needed was to go to Mr. Strife's class. The girls rushed there, meeting up with Sora and Roxas.

"Hey, what's up?" Roxas asked Namine. She blushed.

"I'm good." She said. Sora did the same to Kairi. The four talked, until a blonde man walked inside, with an angry look on his face. He had spiky blonde hair that looked unwashed, and he had on jeans, a navy blue shirt, and black shoes. His blue eyes had an angry expression, and he had the personality of a moody dog.

"Class, walk in, don't talk, and if you do, you will receive detention for the entire month!" He boomed. Roxas gulped, being scared of Mr. Strife. Namine just looked at him.

_It seems like something is bothering him..._

_AN: _**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took forever. And I am really sorry for this short and crappy chapter :(**

**I'll try to update, okay? Luvz u all!**

**Euphy6A ;)**


	6. What a Day!

A/N: Here ya go, you lovely people, sorry for taking long, but please be patient! (puppy dog eyes)

Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts, which I use for my own sick and twisted purposes D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Strife sat on his chair, like a tiger ready to pounce on you and kill you. He sat in his chair, eyeing every student, who were forced to write standards for absolutely no reason. The students kept their eyeson their paper, and the only sound that was heard was the pencils tapping on the paper. One kid made the mistake of looking up at the clock. Mr. Strife stood up on his chair, picked the kid up by his collar, and threw him out the door.

"AND STAY OUT!" He yelled in anger, making the girls gasp and the boys just snicker. Mr. Strife turned around. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" He boomed, and the guys went back to the standards. Namine shook inher seat, writing down the standards with her baby blue Hello Kitty lead pencil(I DONT OWN HELLO KITTY!). She shook her leg nervously, writing the standards as fast as she could. Kairi just looked at the clock, hoping that classes would be over soon.

Mr. Strife marched back to his chair, boring at every student that he passed. Sora just gulped, writing so fast that his wrist hurt badly. Roxas, who was a bit rebellious, took out a piece of Winterfresh gum, and quietly began chewing it. Unfortunately, Mr.Strife heard the soft noise that his teeth made when chewing the gum. He ran out of his seat and grabbed Roxas with one hand and threw him out the door.

"NO CHEWING GUM IN MY CLASS!" He yelled, and muttered something under his breath, walking back towards his chair. Namine took a peek outside to see Roxas, sitting on his butt, rubbing his neck to relieve the pain. She smiled, trying to hold in her laughter, and looked up at the clock. 12 minutes until the class ended.

The classroom was quiet for the next 5 minutes, when all of a sudden, a young woman walked in. Kairi looked up, and saw that it was Ms. Gainsborough, who carried a brown clipboard and a silver pen with the words "Green Thumb Co." written on it. She took small steps and made her way to Mr. Strife's desk, who looked up, and literally jumped out of his seat when he made eye contact with her green eyes.

"Aw-wu-," he cleared his throat ",what can I do for you, Ms. Gainsborough?" He asked. She giggled from his reaction, and showed him the clipboard. Kairi took a peek to see what they would be talking about, but all she could hear was Ms. Gainsborough whispering into his ear. She groaned and just went back to doing her standards.

7 mintues later...

"You're homework is to read pages 1-132. Don't finish it and you'll get detention for 1 month!" He hissed, and the students rushed out the door, pushing through the other students to get out of that hellhole. Namine made her way, and was able to pull Kairi out of there. The two brushed off any dirt or dust that was on their skirt, and then the two made their way towards Ms. Cherry's class, who having a get together. The two girls reached that class in five minutes, and saw Riku there, with a small silver mirror, chewing minty gum.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Kairi asked, trying to be friendly.

"Nothing, just the halo over my head showing how angelic I am." Riku answered, giving one of those Elvis smiles. Namine burst out laughing. Riku glared at her playfully.

"Don't be hatin', girlfriend!" He said, making the trio laugh. After a few mintues, Ms. Cherry walked in the classroom, with a binder that had so many papers stuffed inside of it.

"Hello, class, now here is what I would like to announce. Does anybody have an interest in performing in front of an audience?" She asked, sticking her neck out to see if anyone would like to participate. No one raised their hand, not even RIku, who was too busy cleaning his nails.

"Well, too bad, because in December, a few of you will be performing music in front of the school for our Winter Concert! Yay!" SHe bounced up and down, trying to get the teens into the spirit. Everyone stared at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so only kids with A's will get to sing!" She said, and walked away, humming to a Beethoven song. As soon as she left, the adolescents began chatting with each other.

"Wow...I would be scared if I had to do that." Kairi said, thinking about how everything would turn out to be. Namine nodded in agreement. Riku just popped in.

"I'm a sexy mama!" He said randomly, making all the students laugh.

"We should go now." Namine said, and reached for the door knob, only to find that it was locked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ROXAS YOU ATE MY DONUT!" Sora yelled at him, holding a pink paper box with donut crumbs inside of it. Roxas examined it, scratching his chin and putting on a pair of glasses that belonged to some kid he accidently tripped.

"It appeard that there is some glubefiberaciosis..." Roxas said, making a Sherlock Holmes voice.

"You just made that up?" Sora muttered, lifting an eyebrow. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! One of those kids took it, you doink! Don't you remember you left it out and that girl with the braces took it! Dumbbutt... " He said, playfully slapping his head. Sora threw a chocolate wrapper at him.

"Whatever, but you're gonna buy me another one!" Sora yelled. Roxas just walked away and plopped down on the couch and watched television.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MWU-MWU-MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Sephiroth, who was sitting in his black chair, in a dark and gothic room."I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"

"Uh...who are you talking to?" His secretary, Elena, asked him. Sephiroth blushed and sat back on his chair.

"N-Nothin'" He said, shirfting his eyes. Elena shrugged and walked away. Sephiroth then began jumping up and down repeatedly.

"EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL...IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!" He yelled, dancing to the song "Evil drives me crazy" by The Turks. He then ran around his office biting everything that he could. "MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dad, shut up." His son Kadaj said while listening to his iPod. Sephiroth sat back in his chair, fixing his black tie that read "Dr.Evil is my King" and looked through his agenda book.

"Hmm...I wonder if Mr.Strife is ready for another fight?" He asked himself while eating a dark chocolate candy bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, children." Ms. Cherry apologized, hearing the sound of relief the students made when she opened the door. Kairi walked out of there, thinking about how fun it would be to sing. Imagine...singing your heart out to a whole audience! She sighed and skipped like if she were in a great dream. Namine walked out, checking her phone and making sure that she would not be late to do homework. And lastly, Riku walked out of the room, looking at his reflection from the windows.

"Ladies, I am sorry, but I'ma have to go now. I have to go to my male modeling classes." Riku said and walked away. Namine chuckled and dragged Kairi with her to go out to the Starbucks mini shop. The two grabed their wallets as they each decided what they were going to get. Namine played with a strand of hair as she waited, until the line got shorter and she finally reached the register lady.

"Uh, can I get a non-fat vanilla frappuchino, and a bagel?" She asked. The clerkgirl nodded, her bangs covered her face, her hat covering her face, and her voice so low. After pressing a few buttons on the cash register, she finally told her the change.

"Your total is $4.75, miss." She said. Namine handed her a $10 bill, since it was the only thing she had on her wallet. Namine then grabbed her receipt and walked away. When the young salesgirl saw that Namine did not receive her change, she quickly tried to get the attention of Namine.

"Um, miss you forgot your change!" She yelled, but Namine did not hear her. WIth no other choice, she ran up to Namine, who was grabbing a few napkins. SHe finally reached her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, miss," the girl lifted her head"here is you...Namine?" The girl looked up, and Namine saw her emerald eyes. Namine gasped and smiled.

"Olette?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Yeah, very crappy, I know, and I am very sorry that this took forever...heh, school, what a pain in the ass...and the brain! . **

**PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU, JUST HOLD ON! DONT GIVE UP ON ME, I HAVE SO MANY FUNNY EVENTS PLANNED OUT FOR THIS!**

**Oh, and please review D**


End file.
